Haunted
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Something strange is happening around McKinley and it all started when Dave Karofsky went missing and Kurt's boyfriend transfered.


**A/N: **Well the first episode made me think of this… oddly enough. So I put my previous job to work on this….

**Haunted**

Puck chewed his gum and watched as Blaine sat down at the New Directions outdoor table. Kurt had been all happy and cheerful when he'd seen his boyfriend first come on campus… but when he said he was transferring… well Puck didn't miss the small falter in the smile, and he saw everyone else go sour faced at the news. Now you see Puck didn't hate the dude… he just didn't trust. Kurt was his friend, hell one of his best friends even…. And Puck didn't know anything about this guy, save for what Finn said… and no offence to Finn, but Puck didn't exactly trust his judgment… hell he hadn't even figured out that he and Quinn had a think Sophomore year until Rachel said something.

"Makes you sick," said Karofsky sitting next to Puck, Puck blinked and looked at Karofsky like he'd gone mad.

"Excuse me? I ain't homophobic," said Puck with a sneer, but he noticed Karofsky just shake his head.

"No, man… I mean… the way Kurt's fooled by his façade… I don't trust the little hobbit… I mean did he seriously transfer to stalk Kurt?" asked Karofsky.

"No, he was being all romantic and….." Puck blinked, hadn't Karofsky been sitting there a second ago, no one was in the area, "That's… odd."

"Hey Puck," said Finn plopping down in the chair, Puck shook his head.

"Did you just see Karofsky?" asked Puck.

"Nah man, I haven't seen him yet…. Santana said she hasn't seen him all summer," said Finn with a shrug, "Maybe he moved?"

"Whatever… anyways… isn't it kinda creepy that Blaine transferred?" asked Puck.

"Yeah… I guess, but he's pretty okay," said Finn.

.=.=.

Well, that's what Finn had thought, but as the weeks went by… he wasn't so sure anymore… Kurt was constantly on edge because Blaine would just, show up, and wouldn't leave till it was late. Kurt seemed happy about it at first, but Finn was starting to get worried about his brother… and Blaine never seemed to drive.. he just walked… He saw Blaine walk down the driveway and heard Kurt running up the steps.

"Hey Kurt… I thought Blaine lived in Westerville?" asked Finn as Kurt ran by him.

"He does," laughed Kurt, before he yawned.

"Then… how does he get home every night?" asked Finn, he saw Blaine turn down the street and closed the curtain.

"His dad picks him up… apparently it's on his way home from his work… that's why Blaine's over a lot, he has nowhere else to go… because for some reason my friends who used to like him, ignore him," glared Kurt.

"Hey, I talk to him and hang out," said Finn, he sounded hurt.

"I meant Rachel, I love her… I really do, but could you maybe convince her to stop treating Blaine like he's the enemy…. Blaine's sensitive," sighed Kurt, heading to his room.

"Yeah, okay bro…." Finn opened the curtain a little and looked out on the driveway, he watched a car drive by, and his eyes shot open… he could have sworn he saw… across the street… no, no… he shook his head and went to his room.

Finn opened his computer and sighed, wondering… just maybe… he replied to a message from Sam on Facebook and smiled, but an icon was on the side…. One of the 'Drop 'Em A Note' things…. It was Karofsky's. He clicked it casually, nothing was really posted on his walls… from him anyways… there was a lot of "Dude, where you at?" and "Haven't Seen You in a While, man.." from various people…. Something about this felt odd, like it didn't sit right. The he remembered that Kurt and Karofsky were on speaking terms and decided to ask Kurt.

"Hey Kurt?" asked Finn, "You heard from Karofsky?"

"Uh… yeah, actually," said Kurt walking into the room with some warm milk, "He texted me earlier saying hi… but physically talked to him… no…. although a few weeks ago he left this really muffled message on my phone, I think he was playing a prank because he texted me, "_Lol, Jk_" afterwards… pissed me off for a while. It scared the shit out of me, actually…"

"Why, what did he say… He didn't threaten you, did he?" asked Finn, his brows narrowing.

"God no… it was just… just never mind, I'm heading off to bed, night Finn," smiled Kurt, messing up Finn's hair.

Finn looked back at his computer in wonder… how come Kurt was the only one to hear from him when no one else had? He shut down his computer and headed for bed…. But he was restless, something didn't feel right… or maybe it was Puck's attitude lately, he kept acting like someone was following him and everyday he kept asking him about Karofsky… maybe he'd ask him more tomorrow… his computer clicked back on, he sat bolt upright… that was weird. He slowly got out of bed and hesitated to turn on the light… the screen was blank… he shrugged and decided the monitor must be on a glitch so he turned it off again.

.=.=.

"Hey man, have you seen…" Puck began, Finn saw him look over his shoulder.

"No, I haven't seen Dave okay… why do you keep asking?" asked Finn with a sigh.

"I swear, he keeps showing up and talking to me…. But when I look… it's like…. I dunno man, it's freaking the shit out of me…" said Puck, with a groan, Finn corked his eyebrow.

"Since when?" asked Finn, leaning against his locker.

"Since Blaine got here… you know that day at lunch… I just figured he was being an ass or something, but now its freaking me out," said Puck, Finn noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Nobody has heard or seen from him since this summer… save Kurt," said Finn with a shrug, he bit his lip, "But last night… when Blaine left… I thought I saw him… but then I figured I was just tired, you know.."

"Okay… there is weird about that kid… I swear he just knows when Kurt's coming… like radar or something… it's just odd," said Puck.

"Dude I heard he moved," came one of the jocks walking passed.

"But I saw his car out by the Millpond a few weeks ago, I swear," responded another one of them.

"Azimio says he ain't seen him, he's freaking out," said the red head, Finn and Puck glanced at each other before heading over to the underclassman.

"Hey you guys talking about Karofsky?" asked Puck, Finn looked shocked, he figured they'd ask them a little more nicely.

"Uh… yeah… why?" asked one of them.

"Just checking…" said Puck, Finn was confused by the lack of questioning, "Hey man, I'm gonna be late for glee…. We have a library, right?"

"Uh, yeah… down that way," said Finn, watching as Puck jogged off with confusion.

.=.=.

"So I checked his Facebook last night, because the bitch didn't respond to me AGAIN," said Santana as Finn sat down.

"I thought you dumped him anyways," said Brittany.

"I know this sounds odd, but I thought we were friends," Finn saw Santana whisper the last part, he blinked, was she talking about Karofsky.

"Karofsky has a Facebook?" asked Blaine, Finn looked at him.

"His name is Dave, and I'd appreciate it if you called him that," said Kurt, glaring at Blaine.

"Why he doesn't even call you anymore, does it matter?" asked Blaine.

"Yes it does… because even though it was short lived, he was still my friend Blaine," said Kurt, Finn watched him storm out in a huff.

.=.=.

Puck had exhausted himself today, there was something unsettling about this whole situation of no one hearing from Karofsky… normally he wouldn't give a shit… but he couldn't rest. He yawned and looked at the computer, the paper he was attempting to right only held his name. He stretched and decided to grab a soda. He moseyed back into his room, intent on just forgetting the paper til later, but he froze… there was something else on his screen… In bold letters were the words, **Watch Him. **Puck closed his eyes and reopened them, the screen was normal again.

"Holy fuck…. I need some sleep," said Puck, closing his computer and heading to bed, he was freaking out for no reason…. There had been nothing there… he just needed sleep.

.=.=.

Finn watched Blaine leave again, watching where he walked, but this time he had the lights off and was near the unlit part of the house… there was something unnerving about Blaine lately…. Maybe it was the fact he and Puck had both seen Karofsky the day he came… or thought they did… when no one else had. Finn watched carefully… looking for anything. He sighed and headed to his room, checking his Facebook as normal, he sighed and decided the checkout Dave's….. but it wasn't there. He clicked on Azimio's to try and find him but nothing.

"Hey Kurt?" asked Finn, walking across the hall, when he opened the door he saw Kurt was sleeping.

He sighed and figure he would ask him tomorrow, it was Saturday after all. He was about to close the door when saw movement, he froze, there it was again. He felt all his body react and he turned on the light, but nothing was at the second story window, but Finn closed it quickly… he know what he thought he saw just then…. Kurt sat up.

"Finn… what the hell?" asked Kurt, covering his eyes from the light.

"Kurt… can I… can I stay in here tonight?" asked Finn, backing away from the window as he closed the blinds, "Please… I… I had a nightmare yesterday and… it's still got me spooked."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," groaned Kurt, flopping back onto the bed.

Finn turned off the light, but left the door open slightly so the light would come in. He quickly dove into Kurt's bed and lay there, his eyes fixed on the window…. It made no sense for someone's face to be in the window… it must have been the light… yeah… the light. Kurt's phone went off, playing an unfamiliar tune. Kurt sat up and grabbed the phone and answering it, Finn heard nothing.

"It's not funny David, okay, if you're gonna keep doing this I don't want you to call anymore!" said Kurt, turning off his phone and glaring, at it, Finn laid there for a second and looked at his brother, "Finn… if I tell you something… you promise not to mock me."

"Dude, tell me… what's wrong?" asked Finn, sitting up.

"Do you believe in… ghosts?" asked Kurt, and Finn saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah…"

"I… I think I'm being haunted…. " said Kurt, his breath hitched and Finn wrapped his arms around him.

"What do you mean?" asked Finn, he was trying to calm Kurt down.

"I just… I have this strange feeling… it started this summer… after Dave fucked with my head with that stupid message… it's just…. I can't explain it… things happen… I hear things….. it sounds weird but it only happens when Blaine's around…. Nothing happens when he's not… only on the days he's here… and I know he's my boyfriend, but I just can't deal with this every day!" Kurt was in hysterics.

"Whoa… calm down… okay… what stuff?" asked Finn, as Kurt's head sobbed into his shoulder.

"Stuff… like my car won't start when I… when Blaine and I want to go out… my phone.. I turned it off Finn, then there's my computer… and sometimes at night… I hear things… I hear a voice… talking to me… and it scares me.. but I… it scares me because I want to hear it, but I can't… and when I open my eyes its gone… and the worst part… is, when I'm in class… and I hear it… loud… and then dull… and I don't know what's wrong with me?" Kurt was taking deep breaths now.

"I…" Finn wanted to tell Kurt about the face… about who he'd seen… about what Puck had seen… about the computer… but he couldn't, "Do you recognize his voice?"

"…" Kurt pulled away and looked horrified, "How did you know it was a guy?"

"I… I ohm," Finn cringed, "Puck and I have been seeing some… stuff… lately… and it's always when Blaine's around too…."

"Who do you see Finn?" asked Kurt, Finn couldn't, there was something about Kurt's demeanor that gave way.

Finn shrugged and claimed he never saw a lot, and he vaguely remembered. But Kurt's eyes kept glancing to the phone every so often, and Finn knew exactly what Kurt was thinking. Finn lay there that night, trying to figure out something, anything that made sense…. Could it be? Finn just couldn't think of a reason why? Finn blinked and the next thing he knew it was morning and Kurt was sitting up and holding his legs to his chest. Finn stared at Kurt, wondering if he'd even slept…. Then he saw Kurt's phone in his hand, rifling through some messages.

"I kissed him…" Finn sat up in confusion.

"Who?" asked Finn with a yawn.

"David…. I kissed him last summer… at a committee meeting…. That was the last day I saw him," said Kurt, skimming the messages again, Finn cocked his head, "He told me he thought he was in love with me….. I told him… he didn't know what he felt…"

"Kurt…. do you think…" asked Finn.

"Is it him you saw?" asked Kurt, Finn saw the tears again.

"Kurt…"

"I will call Puck right now…" said Kurt, eyes narrowed

.=.=.=.

Puck stared at his computer, watching it…. His mom's paranormal book in his hand…. He'd just so happened to walk by the television today when there was a Haunting Story on…. And now… now he felt like an idiot. It was three in the afternoon on a Saturday… and he was spending it talking to the computer.

"Come on… I know I didn't imagine it," groaned Puck, "What the hell are you trying to tell me!"

Puck groaned and threw the book on the floor, his mind raced… this was crazy…. Or was it? He looked at the computer again and pulled out the key board and chair, and waited. He sat on his bed and watched, and then he got up again and stared at the chair, wondering if maybe he could help it….. he put his phone on the chair… it was charged.

"Please…. Just type something," sighed Puck, he bit his lip, he didn't want to say it, but he did, "Hey… K…. can you talk to me here, Dave?"

'**Puck**' spread across the screen and Puck backed away in horror, this was not fucking happening.

"Are… are you dead?" asked Puck, his voice was cracking.

'**No Shit,' **scrawled across the computer.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit… this isn't fucking happening… this is a fucking nightmare… oh my god… oh holy shit…. How come… how come I can't see you… I saw you at… at school… oh my fucking god I'm talking to a ghost," Puck felt tears on his face but shook it off, he knew he was shaking too, but he wasn't going to run off… this could be his only chance.

'**Tired….' **The message typed slowly and the Puck felt… nothing, the room felt empty again, but the phone was dead now.

Puck sat on the ground for god knows how long, the tears still streaking down his face, as he looked at the phone and then to the computer…. His mind swam, what was he going to do… He reached for his house phone, he needed to call Finn, now. His mind was spinning and his head hurt… but he had a mission…. There's was something crazy going on in Lima.

.=.=.

Finn watched Kurt sit on the porch. He grabbed his phone as it vibrated, Puck's house phone showed up, it was slightly confusing. He clicked answer and shrugged, waiting, but Puck voice was cover in static and inaudible. Finn could hear a few words, Puck sounded excited… or perhaps scared shitless, he wasn't sure, but there was too many voices at once.

"_He's coming_," Finn looked at the phone as the static disappeared, that had not been Puck's voice.

"Dude… he spoke to me," said Puck, Finn heard his voice cracking.

"Yeah… me too," said Finn, his mind swam, "Get over here Puck…"

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt, but Finn was looking at the driveway.

"Kurt… Blaine's going to be here… I want you to stay home, please," asked Finn, he didn't know how he knew…

"It's Saturday, he doesn't…. Blaine?" asked Kurt, seeing Blaine round the corner.

.=.=.

"Why are we at the school?" asked Finn, Kurt standing next to him as Puck logged into the computer lab.

"I see him here… clearly… and Kurt hears him strongest here… so… let's be here," said Puck, stepping back from the computer, "Give me your phones."

"I can't," said Kurt, backing away from the computer as Puck clicked audio read, "I really can't, okay…"

"**Kurt, don't**…" Finn's eyes shot open and Puck laughed, as the computer voice rang in the air, none of them were anywhere near it.

"Holy shit," said Finn, he was having a mental mind fuck right now, but it faded when Kurt sat in the chair next to the computer, his eyes wide.

"D- Dave?" asked Kurt, Finn rested his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"**Yes,**" Dave felt Kurt's body shake and in that second he wondered if Kurt had told him everything about this summer.

"Dude, okay so we don't have a lot of energy to give you… what can we do to help, man?" asked Puck, Finn blinked, his voice was caught in his throat, he wanted to know when fuck Puck had become so calm.

"**He knows. Saw. I never left. Still Here. He's coming….' **The computer shut off and the devices faltered as they all stared at the space, well save for Kurt, who was rocking back and forth in the chair.

"What the hell was he…." Asked Puck, but he suddenly ducked down and yanked Kurt and Finn with him, Kurt was still crying, but he had enough self-control to bite his own hand to stop his teeth chattering.

They heard a person walk by and head towards the basement stairs. Finn was the first to get up and move to peer out the door. Kurt however was the first to physically get up and storm out the door, Puck and Finn glanced at each other and booked it. Kurt was in an emotional turmoil and not thinking clearly, that they knew for sure. And if Kurt had darted after whoever Dave's killer was, there was a whole new world of crazy about to go down. Puck saw Kurt dash down the steps, Finn almost behind him when the door slammed shut and locked.

"It won't fucking open!" yelled Finn, trying to ram the door, he was frantic, Puck didn't know what the fuck to do right now… his experience… what little any of them had… was in a book… back in the computer lab.

"Calm the shit…" Puck was cut off as the door flew open in front of them and they could hear running but no one was there, Finn darted downwards at Kurt's voice raised.

"Where is he!" yelled Kurt, Puck blanched as a familiar face came into view… Kurt was yelling at Blaine.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" said Blaine, he looked scared.

"You killed him, you crazy psycho…." Said Kurt, he looked ready to attack, but Finn had grabbed him.

"What the hell is that sound?" Puck was confused by his own words, why had he said that, but a loud squeal sound was coming.

"_Hey!_" Dave's voice ran in the room, "_Get up_!"

Finn and Puck snapped awake, both blinking like crazy. They were in Study Hall, the bell was ringing… it was still the second day of school… the looked at each other, both mentally agreeing by the gesture, that they had dreamed the same exact thing. Puck chuckled, _That was fucked up…_ Finn held the same look of unease but looked about ready to laugh at the same time.

"Dude… that dream… was yours about Blaine killing…?" Puck watched Finn's face pale and turned around to follow his gaze.

"What?" asked Dave, putting his books in his bag, "Did you want me to let you sleep through lunch?"

"You're… alive," said Finn, Puck thought about smacking him, but it was definitely a very vivid dream.

"Thanks for stating the…. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Dave as Finn hugged him, "Get the hell off of me…. Puckerman, get this idiot before I punch him."

"Finn… it was a dream… he has no idea why the fuck your hugging him… get off him," said Puck, yanking Finn away from Dave.

"But.. what if some of it is real… like… what if Blaine transfers today…. What if it was like a parallel universe like on syfy," said Finn in a whisper.

"You guys are freaking crazy," said Dave shaking his head, "And Kurt's little hobbit did transfer…. Why am I still talking to you…"

"….." they watched Dave leave the empty classroom before exchanging a look.

"Do you think… maybe it was a parallel universe?" asked Finn, "I mean… I remember in science once they talked about worm holes…. Maybe McKinley is one… and there's like… different versions of our world…."

"Dude… that's fucking crazy," sighed Puck, his brow raised, "But… we could test a theory… didn't Kurt and Dave kiss in that world."

"Are you saying we harass them and find out?" asked Finn, with a curious look.

"Is there any other way?" asked Puck, "No come on, let's go act surprised when Blaine starts singing with the Cheerios…"

"Maybe we could save the piano.."

**End**

Okay… so as bad as this sounds… I think I enjoyed writing bad ass ghost Dave… really… I did…


End file.
